1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, including word games, devices for playing games, and methods associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Word games are known in the art that include manipulating individual letters to form words. “Bingo”-type games are also known in the art, including many playing variations. Game-piece dispensers are additionally known in the art, for example, “shoes” for dispensing playing cards in casinos.